figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 US Figure Skating Championships
|country = USA |venue = SAP Center (senior levels) / Solar4America Ice (other)|mens = Nathan Chen |ladies = Bradie Tennell |pairs = Alexa Scimeca Knierim / Chris Knierim |ice_dancing = Madison Hubbell / Zachary Donohue |junior_mens = Camden Pulkinen |junior_ladies = Alysa Liu |junior_pairs = Audrey Lu / Misha Mitrofanov |junior_ice_dancing = Christina Carreira / Anthony Ponomarenko |novice_boys = Goku Endo |novice_girls = Beverly Zhu |novice_pairs = Jade Hom / Franz-Peter Jerosch |novice_ice_dancing = Katarina Wolfkostin / Howard Zhao |previous = 2017 US Figure Skating Championships|next = 2019 US Figure Skating Championships|image1 = 2018uschampsmen.jpg|caption1 = Men's podium from left to right: Ross Miner, Nathan Chen, Vincent Zhou, Adam Rippon}}2018 US Figure Skating Championships 'was the national figure skating championships of the United States for the 2017-18 season. Its results determined the skaters who would qualify for the 2018 Winter Olympics, 2018 World Figure Skating Championships, 2018 Four Continents Championships, and 2018 World Junior Figure Skating Championships, in addition to influencing the selection process for the 2018-19 Grand Prix and 2018-19 Junior Grand Prix series. The senior events were held at the SAP Center in San Jose, California, and the lower level events were held at Solar4America Ice in San Jose, California. Senior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Senior Ice Dancing Results Short Dance Free Dance Junior Men Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dancing Results Short Dance Free Dance Novice Men Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dancing Results Pattern 1: Argentine Tango Pattern 2: Quickstep Free Dance Intermediate Men Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ladies Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Results Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dancing Results Pattern 1: Tango Pattern 2: Fourteenstep Free Dance Juvenile Boys Results Freeskate Juvenile Girls Results Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Results Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dancing Results Pattern 1: Foxtrot Pattern 2: Cha Cha Free Dance Panel of Judges Senior Men Short Program / Freeskate Senior Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Senior Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Senior Ice Dancing Short Dance / Free Dance Junior Men Short Program / Freeskate Junior Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Junior Pairs Short Program Freeskate Junior Ice Dancing Short Dance / Free Dance Novice Men Short Program Freeskate Novice Ladies Short Program / Freeskate Novice Pairs Short Program Freeskate Novice Ice Dancing Pattern 1: Argentine Tango / Pattern 2: Quickstep / Free Dance Intermediate Men Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Ladies Short Program Freeskate Intermediate Pairs Short Program / Freeskate Intermediate Ice Dancing Pattern 1: Tango / Pattern 2: Fourteenstep / Free Dance Juvenile Boys Freeskate Juvenile Girls Freeskate Juvenile Pairs Freeskate Juvenile Ice Dancing Pattern 1: Foxtrot / Pattern 2: Cha Cha / Free Dance Represented States International Team Selections [[2018 Winter Olympic Games|'2018 Winter Olympics]] [[2018 World Figure Skating Championships|'2018 World Championships']] [[2018 Four Continents Championships|'2018 Four Continents Championships']] [[2018 World Junior Figure Skating Championships|'2018 World Junior Championships']] Uncommon Deductions * Illegal Element / Movement: Isabella Flores / Mikhail Gumba received these deductions during the novice free dance. * Music Requirements Violation: Juliana Newton / Evan Mullins received this deduction during the juvenile pattern 1 dance (foxtrot). * Violation of Choreography Restrictions: Ashley Bain / Oleg Altukhov received this deduction during the senior short dance. Source http://www.usfigureskating.org/leaderboard/results/2018/26192/results.html Category:Competitions Category:Senior Competitions Category:Junior Competitions Category:Novice Competitions Category:USA Category:Domestic Competitions Category:US Domestic Competitions Category:2017-18 Season Category:US National Championships Category:National Championships Category:SAP Center Category:Solar4America Ice Category:2017-18 National Championships